Decomposition of human remains generates liquids that accumulate in the bottom of the casket. These liquids present a number of problems. For example, due the presence of formalin solution in embalming, there can be the presence of extremely corrosive formic acid in the liquids, as well as other corrosive materials. Bacteria, enzymes, etc. are also present in the liquid. Formic acid is extremely corrosive to metals, for example, carbon steel, stainless, copper and its alloys, presenting the risk of casket failure and leakage due to corrosion.
Wooden caskets, because of the inherent nature of the material and methods of construction, are not leakproof. Liquids which accumulate can readily escape to the outside creating problems of leakage before interment and also for interment in mausoleums and crypts.
Three prior solutions to this problem are disclosed in Semon U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,439, Wolfe U.S. Pat. No. RE33,971, and Maguire U.S. Pat. No. RE34,846. These patents disclose, respectively, a drip pan for a casket, a casket liner and a liquid retaining tray for a casket, all of which are installed in the bottom of the casket below the body support structure. Each of these designs requires the pan, liner or tray to be installed in the casket bottom prior to installing the body support structure in the casket. Thus, these prior solutions are not readily retrofittable into existing, already fabricated caskets. In addition, depending on the wall height of the pan, liner or tray, and the particular body support structure mounting means employed in the casket, it may be necessary to pierce the end walls of the pan, liner or tray with fasteners in order to secure the body support structure to the casket shell end walls, thus creating opportunities for leakage at the points where the fasteners pierce the pan, liner or tray end walls.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a liquid retaining system for a casket which is readily retrofitted into existing, prefabricated caskets.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a liquid retaining system for a casket which does not require that a portion of the system be pierced with fasteners in order to secure the body support structure to the walls of the casket.